Wolf Language Glossary
The Wolf Language Glossary is a dictionary/glossary of the words and terms used by the wolves, and sometimes the bears and owls, of the Beyond. B Beslubbering (adj.) A wolf curse. Beezar A blind star wolf. ''Biliboo (n.) ''Biliboo is a game played by elder wolves. It is very similiar to the human game of mancala, chess, or possibly field tactics. ''Byrrgis'' (n.) A long, flowing line of wolves, mostly a hunting formation. It is also a travling formation when wolves are exploring new territory. ''By-lang'' (v.) The wolf word for "Deeply away". This is when a pregnant she-wolf escapes the clan afraid of birthing a ''malcadh''. C ''Cag-mag'' (adj.) The wolf term meaning "tainted meat", since tainted meat is said to make one who eats it go insane, it can also mean crazy, insane, or mad. ''Cailleach'' (n.) The wolf word for the old, sick and/or weak member of a herd of caribou, deer, or moose. The herd member who is usually hunted down in a byrrgis. Canker-livered (n./adj.) One of the few known wolf curses. Carreg Gaer (n.) The term for the pack where the chieftain lives. Cave of Souls (n.) The wolf heaven, where the souls of dead wolves go if they are good. ''Ceilidh fyre'' (n./v.) What the wolves call lightning, also known as the fire dance. Chieftain (n.) The leader of a clan, lord of the Carreg Gaer. ''Churrlulu'' (v.) An owl word. It means to laugh something off and take it lightly. Mhairie yells this at Faolan after he messes up in the byrrgis. ''Craw'' (n.) A fight between two different animals. D Drumlyn (n.) A memorial made from bones. F ﻿Fengasso (v.) The last words of the great Fengo. Firesight (n.) The ability to look into a fire and see things. Owl word. Free Runner (adj.) The term for a gnaw wolf who was born clanless and left to die by its mother. They are allowed to participate in the gaddergnaw. G Gaddergludder (?) The pack rally that precedes the hunt of a big game. ''Gadderheal'' (n.) A ceremonial cave for meetings of grave matters. ''Gaddergnaw'' (n.) A ceremonial game that happens about every fifteen years or so where gnaw wolves of different clans compete to become part of the Sacred Watch. ''Gaddergovern'' A meeting in which business matters of the Watch are discussed. ''Gadderlords'' Wolves in charge of training for the gaddergnaw. ''Glaffling'' The howl known for grief and mourning. Faolan was glaffing ''in the epilouge of Watch Wolf, while building a ''drumlyn for Morag. Gnaw wolf (n.) A ''malcadh'' who has survived and made it back to the clan. The lowest-ranking and most abused wolf in a pack. ''Graymalkin'' (n.) A bad owl trying to steal the Ember of Hoole so that they can use it for evil ways. Great Chain (n.) A symbolic link for the wolves to the things of heaven and earth. ''Greet'' (v.) An old wolf word meaning "to fret". Gwalyd (n.) A special song or verse of a song. ''Gyre'' Past life. ''Gyre'' Soul (n.) A soul that has lived multiple lives of their choice in different forms. H Hamycch (n.) The ancient wolf word meaning "to leap". ''Heal'' Chamber. ''Hwlyn'' (adj.) The spirit of the pack. L Lochinvyrr (n.) The code of honor between hunter and prey. The hunter would gaze into the dying prey's eyes, sink into a submissive posture, know the life wasn't a waste, and let the prey know that as well. Lochin (n.) Ancient mist or reincarnation. Faolan could be a reincarnation of the first Fengo. Examples are everywhere except in Lone Wolf. Lord (n.) The higher-ranking wolves in a pack. Lupus (n.) The first wolf, the wolf spirit who lives in the Cave of Souls, and helps good wolves reach the cave. Lochinmorrin (v.) When a wolf would begin to climb the spirit trail. M ''Malcadh'' (n./adj.) Wolves who are born with deformities and taken by the Obea to a[[ tummfraw | tummfraw]] to die. Moldwarp (n./adj.) One of the few known wolf curses, and the most offensive one there is. Moon Rot (n.) The shadow cast during the day by the previous night's moon. It is believed to be a bad omen. ''Morriah'' (n.) A ceremony for a dead chieftian. Gnaw wolves are not allowed to join. ''Morrin'' Pure, edible. Mentioned in Shadow Wolf. ''Myrr glosch'' Old Wolf for "small miracle". O Obea (n.) The rankless, sterile, she-wolf responsible for seeking malcadhs and taking them to a ''tummfraw''. Outflanker (n.) The rank of a strong, quick she-wolf in a byrrgis. They run in the front at first to get to the prey and then fall in the back as the male wolves go for the kill. R Raghnaid (n.) The council of higher-ranking wolves. S Sark Wolf word for witch. ''Slaan boladh'' Wolf word meaning,"Until the next scent post," A form of good bye. ''Scathan'' The tiny mirrorlike membrame in the back of a wolf's eye. Skaars Dance It is called a disease because of how it spreads to others. Skreeleen (n.)The lead howler(s) of a pack. ''Slaan Leat (v./adj.) A journey of farewell and peace. Winners of the ''gaddergnaw ''are required to seek out their ''tummfraws before they are allowed into the Watch. Star Wolves (n.) The wolves who have died and gone to the Cave of Souls. Sweeper (n.) The rank of a gnaw wolf in a byrrgis. The task is to look for the scat and/or urine of the prey to make sure it is strong and healthy. T ''Taiga'' (n.) The wolf word for teacher. This term is most commonly used for watch wolves teaching new watch wolves. ''Tinulabu'' (n.) The jingle sound that a tail-bone makes. Tailbones are worn by chieftians and Watch members. ''Tock-tock'' (n.) A slow, yet steady speed, in which the clicking of the caribou's tendons is still, not a blur of sound as when the caribou run very fast. It is tock-tock speed that caribou use for long distances. ﻿Tummfraw (n.) The place where an Obea leaves a ''malcadh'' to die. Winners of the gaddergnaw ''are required to seek out their ''tummfraws before they are allowed into the Watch. U Urskadamus (n.) Bear word meaning,"Curse of a rabid bear,". Faolan says this on numerous occasions, often to the suprise of other wolves. Y ''Ycleped'' Bound fast. Category:Pages with no known Category Category:Wolf Words and Traditions Category:Glossary